Si seulement
by Walleria
Summary: Harry Potter est décidément un être à part, malheureusement, il semblerait que le "destin" s'acharne contre lui. Une année pleine de rebondissements à l'horizon !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Cette fiction sera ma deuxième sur le couple HP/DM, aussi je vous demanderai d'être indulgents. =)**

**Pour tous ceux qui suivent "Les clés du Futur", ne vous inquiétez pas un nouveau chapitre arrivera très très bientôt !**

**Quelque soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas ... Une review ne prends pas longtemps & fait toujours plaisir !**

**Je répondrais à chacunes d'entres elles et les Updates seront régulières.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers cité appartient à JK Rowling, y compris les personnages

**Petit résumé de la fic :**" Harry Potter est décidément un être à part, malheureusement, il semblerait que le "destin" s'acharne contre lui. Une année pleine de rebondissements à l'horizon ! "

_La fic que j'écrie débute de l'avant-dernier chapitre du tome 7 de JK Rowling  
et le dernier chapitre fera partie de la suite de la fic._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Depuis la bataille, opposant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'Elu, la vie dans le monde magique était redevenue joyeuse. Comme si cette partie de l'histoire avait été effacé. Les gens sortaient, riaient et en quelques heures la nouvelle de la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'était répandue dans tout le pays. Les détails, n'étaient pas, pour certains, très cohérents. Seuls les personnes qui s'étaient ammassées autour du combat pouvait le décrire avec exactitude._

A Poudlard le temps n'était pas à la joie. Les corps inanimés qui étaient allongés quelques instant auparavant dans la grande salle avait maintenant été emportés. Seule une personne était dans cette salle. Ce jeune garçon été assis devant un pupitre en or sur lequel été posé deux bougies consumées par l'usure et le temps. Il regardait droit devant lui. Dans son regard, on pouvait y lire de la tristesse, une tristesse si profonde quelle lui enserrait le coeur. Un sorcier du Ministère vêtu du chapeau melon venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement des deux grandes portes avec dans ses bras : Teddy Lupin. Harry savait ce qui allait se passer, ils allaient essayé de le mettre en famille d'acceuil. Il n'en était pas question.

"NON!" hurla-t-il si fort que les paroles résonnèrent.

Le sorcier se retourna vers Harry. Il le reconnut aussitôt : c'était Fudge.

- Ah ! Harry ! Je vous cherchais ! Je sais que l'heure n'est pas propice à la paperasserie, mais il faudrait que vous veniez au Ministère remplir quelques papiers afin de pouvoir posseder le droit de garde...

- Comment ? le dr... droit de garde ?

- Oui Mr Potter, le droit de garde dit-il avec un air de totale imcompréhension. Ce cher petit n'ayant plus que vous comme famille, je pense ne pas me tromper en me disant que vous vous voudrez bien l'aceuillir. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix

- euh ... eh bien c'est-à-dire qu'en fait je pensais qu'il irait chez sa grand-mère, elle est la seule à ...

Une mine affligée s'installa sur le visage de l'ancien ministre.

- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre Mr Potter mais cette personne à été retrouvée assassinée quelque temps avant que vous ne gagniez la bataille finale. Mes condoléances, ajouta-il après quelques secondes mais Harry savait qu'il ne disait cela que pour faire bonne impression.

- Merci, je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup mais ... ses paroles se noyèrent, il repensait à Tonks et Lupin. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et préféra changer de sujet. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu pour Teddy et ...

- Harry ! Hermione courrait vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche ! On s'inquièter pour toi, Il faut que tu vienne voir !  
Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers le dehors aux côtés de Ron.

- Hermione! dit-il en s'arrêtant. A moins que ... Il s'interrompit. Un peu plus loin, au dessus de la forêt interdite quelque chose planait dans le ciel et un étrange halo vert émeraude en émanait. Harry s'approchait, lorsque un hurlement déchira le lourd silence qui régnait.

Il se mit à courir suivi d'Hermione et de Ron dans la direction d'où provenait le cri lorsqu'il fut enfin arriver jusqu'à la forêt, il se retourna.

- Ron ? Hermione ? Où êtes-vous ? Ils étaient disparus.

Il continua à avancer. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la noirceur et l'humidité de la forêt.

- ARGH ! Il se retrouva propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière sur le sol boueux.

Il entendit des pas, puis un rire suraigu s'approcher de lui. Ce rire lui était étrangement familier. Un visage reptilien se pencha alors sur le sien.

- Tu vas perdre Harry, tout perdre ...

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans sa tête lorsqu'il se fit réveiller.

- Harry! Harry! Réveille-toi !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut si heureux de voir le visage de son meilleur ami que sa peine s'envola aussitôt. Il avait du se débattre dans son lit, pensa-t-il, il était enroulé dans ses draps et trempé de sueur de la tête au pieds.

- Ba alors mon vieux, tu m'as fais peur!

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Ba t'es devenu tout bizarre et tu criais dans ton sommeil, expliqua-t-il avec un effort de concentration.

- Ah! Enfin, heureusement ce n'était qu'un rêve, il est quelle heure ?

- Euh, je crois qu'il est 8 heures.

- Très bien, je descends, dit-il en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Attends moi, j'arrive.

Le pyjama de Ron était comme d'habitude trop court, mais il avait pris pour habitude depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, de se changer avant de descendre. C'était, comme il disait, pour "avoir l'air présentable si jamais quelqu'un arrivait", mais Harry se doutait bien que cette soudaine attention à son apparence physique n'était rien d'autre que l'envie d'épater une jeune fille qui , en ce moment même, dormait dans la même maison. Ils prirent quelques affaires et descendirent. Les seules personnes déjà levées étaient Mr et Mme Weasley.

- Ah ! Harry, mon chéri ! Tu as bien dormis j'éspère ?

Elle s'était déjà affairée autour de la table où était installé, comme chaque jour, un copieux petit déjeuner.

- Votre petit déjeuner est prêt les garçons. Je suis désolée mais Arthur et moi, avons rendez-vous ce matin, nous ne pouvons donc pas rester, ajouta -t-elle à l'adresse de Harry. Nous reviendrons vers 11 heures. Soyez sages !

Et en un tourbillon de capes, ils disparurent.  
Après un bon petit déjeuner et un passage à la salle de bain, ils allèrent dans le salon où ils parlèrent surtout de Quidditch et des filles.

[...] - Je ne les comprends pas ! Un jour c'est ceci, un jour c'est cela ... Elles ne sont jamais contentes ! expliqua Ron sur le ton de la discussion.

Arwen, une magnifique chouette hulotte, que Hermione lui avait prêtée depuis la mort d'Edwige, choisit ce moment pour taper au carreau. Elle avait une assez curieuse envelloppe accroché à la patte à l'aide d'un ruban en satin pourpre, qui lui rapellait d'une manière générale les invitations aux repas du "Club de Slug", Mais l'envellope avait un air plus solennel.  
Harry s'avança jusqu'au carreau où Arwen vint se mettre sur son épaule et lui tendit sa patte.

- Merci Arwen. Tiens c'est pour toi, lui dit-il en lui donnant un morceau de viande séchée de la veille.

- Qui ça peut être ? s'empressa de demander Ron

- Aucune idée.

Il déchira l'envellope, mais à l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un petit carré de parchemin mal plié. On pouvait y lire en lettres en rouge et en ce qui ressemblait à du sang. "Tu es un idiot Harry Potter".  
Ces mots lui rapelait quelque chose. Il les avaient déjà entendu. Une sensation de malaise s'insinua alors au creu de son torse...

- Pff ... Ils n'ont pas autre chose de plus intéressant à faire ? Questionna Ron à haute voix tout en jetant le morceau de parchemin sur la table la plus proche.

Harry haussa les épaules sans conviction sous le regard de son meilleur ami.

- Ba , ils finiront bien par en avoir marre, reprit-il.

Décidément, pensa Harry, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour mentir.  
En effet, depuis leur retour au Terrier, Harry recevait de plus en plus souvent des lettres anonymes. Pour la plupart, ils exprimaient seulement leur avis, mais d'autres envoyaient des beuglantes ou des mauvais sort. Le pire qu'il ai reçu jusqu'à présent était du pus de bulbobulb dissimulé derrière une carte, ce qui lui avait causé des furoncles plein les mains et bien fait rire Ron, Ginny et Hermione au moment du repas.

- B'jour les garçons, fit-une voix familière derrière eux.

- Salut Hermione !

Elle adressa un sourire à Harry, puis se dirigea vers le fauteuil de Ron.  
Harry ricana en le voyant se passer une main dans les cheveux et se regarder dans le reflet du vase juste devant lui. De toute évidence Hermione aussi l'avait remarqué car à peine était elle assise à côté de lui, qu'elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux sans ménagement.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Rien, répondit-elle à moitié morte de rire sous le regard amusé de Harry.

- On à quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda celui-ci.

- Euh, Maman m'à parlé qu'elle voulait qu'on aille sur le chemin de Traverse cet après-midi pour dire bonjour à Georges et après elle à rendez-vous aux Trois Balais avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît.

- Qui ? Demandèrent Hermione et Harry d'une seule et même voix.

- Sais pas, elle m'a juste dit qu'on la connaissait.

- Bon, les garçons, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois aller me laver, donc je vous laisse.

- OK.

Elle embrassa Ron en passant et partit vers la salle de bain. Lorsque Harry se tourna vers lui, il paraissait totalement abasourdi. Il semblait contempler la direction dans laquelle Hermione était partie

- Ron ! Tu rêves ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh non. Pourquoi ?

Harry éclata de rire devant le regard gêné de Ron.

- Il serait temps que tu t'y fasses. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, vous êtes ensemble.

- Je sais mais ... je sais pas ...

- Très logique ! Et ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire qui leur fit totalement oublié la fameuse lettre reçue quelques minutes auparavant.  
Une heure plus tard M. et Mrs Weasley étaient de retour.

-Les enfants ! Descendez vite !

Mr Weasley avait crié si fort que tout le monde descendit aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Eh bien, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, reprit Mr Weasley

-Quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Les parents de Hermione vont venir pendant quelques temps habiter ici.

Hermione avait l'air au bord des larmes mais Ron quand à lui paraissait sceptique, il essaya néanmoins d'afficher un petit sourire.

- C'est merveilleux ! dit-elle en essuyant le coin de ses yeux, mais ça ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

Depuis que Hermione avait été les rechercher en Australie et avait annulé le sort d'oubli, il avait souvent des trous de mémoire inexplicable. Hermione les avaient aidés puis ils étaient partis vivre chez ses grands parents du côté de son père, mais il revenaient parfois très tard en donnant pour explication qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la route du retour.

- Non, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas nous avons déjà tout réglé.

Mrs Weasley se tourna vers Harry et Ron et ajouta :

- Je compte sur vous, les garçons, pour nettoyer la chambre de Percy.

Ron se tourna vers Harry une expression exaspérée sur le visage.

_ Mais maman, la chambre de Georges et...

Il se tu sous le regard larmoyant de sa mère. Elle devait se remémorer Fred pensa Harry, depuis la bataille contre Voldemort, tous les soirs, elle montait et pleurait à chaudes larmes sur l'ancien lit de son fils.  
Elle renifla bruyamment et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix qu'elle essaya de rendre ferme :

- Pas de mais ! Depuis que Fr... euh ... Percy est parti, il y a un peu de bazar et je voudrais que cette chambre soit la leur, vous allez donc me la nettoyer et je veux qu'elle brille ! Sinon gare à toi Ronald Weasley !

Elle partit au pas de course vers le salon, laissant Ron et Harry seuls.

- Bon on devrait s'y mettre tout de suite, si on veut avoir fini avant la nuit, lâcha Ron essayant de changer de sujet.

- D'accord, allons-y !

Ils passèrent ainsi tout leur après-midi à nettoyer l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Parfois obligé de monter quelques cartons de vieux dossiers du ministère au grenier.

Ils venaient à peine de finir de ranger la chambre que Mrs Weasley arriva pour vérifier chaque centimètre carré où il aurait pu rester un grain de poussière.

- C'est bon maman ! Elle ne peut pas être plus propre ! s'exclama Ron, un léger ton exaspéré dans la voix.

Mrs Weasley le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers Harry pour lui dire quel magnifique travail il avait fait dans cette chambre et le gratifier d'un sourire maternel. Depuis qu'il était de retour au Terrier, elle semblait croire qu'il était gravement malade et le surprotégeait à tel point que cela en devenait parfois étouffant... Il adressa un regard d'excuse à Ron mais celui-ci avait l'air beaucoup plus occupé à regarder par la fenêtre.

- Merci Mrs Weasley, dit-il avec une certaine gêne, mais Ron aussi à ...

Il fut coupé par une sonnette d'entrée qui retentit dans toute la maison. Mrs Weasley se précipita alors vers la porte. Harry pensa qu'elle avait sûrement du voir la réaction de Ron à l'annonce de l'arrivée des parents d'Hermione pour le traiter ainsi.

- On descends?

- Allons-y, lâcha Ron.

Ils descendirent et virent non pas les deux parents qu'ils attendaient mais c'était une tout autre personne

- Hagrid!

Harry pensa qu'ils devait avoir accompagné les parents d'Hermione pour se trouver ici mais il ne semblait pas aussi joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire et les Grangers n'étaient visibles nul part.  
On voyait sous les yeux du garde chasse deux cernes bleutées qui faisaient cinq fois la taille de celles d'un homme normal.

- Comment-allez vous Hagrid? lui demanda t-il.

- Bien, bien ... et toi ?

Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose, comme si la raison de sa visite lui faisait peur.

- Bien, très bien même ! lui dit-il avec un sourire. Comment va Graup ?

_ Il ne pourrait pas se porter mieux! répondit-il avec un sourire rayonnant qui rappelait le Hagrid qu'il connaissait. Il m'aide beaucoup pour restaurer le château, ou tout au moins les parties qui ont été endommagées, il sait même préparer le déjeuner. Oh, bien sûr il lui reste encore quelques petites choses à apprendre mais, pour l'instant, il s'en tire plutôt bien. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à comprendre qu'il faut manger son assiette et non pas les invités et ... encore deux ou trois détails.

Ron dut s'empêcher d'éclater en rire en se mordant le poing et Harry et lui évitèrent de croiser le regard l'un de l'autre pendant un peu plus d'une minute, mais à ces mots Harry se promit que jamais il n'irait diner chez Hagrid si Graup était le cuisinier.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?**_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et si ce début vous a plu : à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^_-_

_Bonne fin de vacances !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien.

Pour tous ceux qui suivent "Les clés du Futur", j'avais déjà promis un nouveau chapitre mais à cause du changement d'ordinateur, j'ai perdu mon chapitre ! Enfin .. Ne vous inquietez pas, un chapitre paraitra cette semaine sans faute ! =)

Quelque soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas ...

Une review ne prends pas longtemps & fait toujours plaisir !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers cité appartient à JK Rowling, y compris les personnages

**Petit résumé de la fic :** « Harry Potter est décidément un être à part, malheureusement il semblerait que le "destin" s'acharne contre lui. Une année pleine de rebondissements à l'horizon ! »

* * *

- Que faites-vous ici Hagrid ? demanda Harry.

- Oh ! Et bien, j'étais juste venu pour...

Il avait l'air de chercher ses paroles et semblait quelque peu embarrassé.

- ... pour dire bonjour ! reprit-il, légèrement plus assuré.

Il cachait quelque chose, cela ne faisait aucun doute, songea Harry. Mrs Weasley choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'anciennes tenues de Poudlard.

- Tu veux que je les monte au grenier? proposa Ron qui, Harry le savait, espérait sans doute retrouver toute l'affection de sa mère en lui rendant quelques services.

- Non merci, ça ira, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Les garçons, il faudrait que vous alliez chercher Hermione, elle a insisté pour aller me chercher quelques fleurs dans le jardin - bien que je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait avec tous ces gnomes, murmura t-elle pour elle-même - mais ça fait une demi-heure et elle n'est toujours pas revenue.

Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête et se dirigèrent vers le petit jardin des Weasley.

- Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Des parents d'Hermione... Je sais pas ce que j 'ai, depuis que les parents ont parlé de ça, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose.

Il avait l'air inquiet et même sous la faible lueur de la nuit qui commencait à tomber, on pouvait remarquer que ses oreilles tournaient peu à peu au rouge vif. Il savait que ce qui le préoccupait n'était pas le fait que les Granger viennent vivre pendant quelques temps au Terrier, mais plutôt le fait que leur fille resterait plus souvent auprès d'eux.

- Je pense que ça va faire du bien à Hermione d'avoir ses parents auprès d'elle.

Ron ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu mais il préféra garder le silence.  
Il sourit au souvenir d'une scène qui s'était déroulée quelques jours plus tôt. Hermione avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui disant qu ils s'étaient perdus, avaient pris le bus et le métro, et s'étaient retrouvés en plein cœur de Londres, à demander leur chemin pour retourner chez les grands parents d'Hermione, mais que heureusement son grand-père les avaient retrouvés et les avaient ramenés.  
Elle était dans tout ses états et semblait même penser à rentrer chez elle.  
Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle reçut un hibou de sa grand-mère lui expliquant qu'ils n'étaient, en fait, pas allés à Londres, mais dans un village juste à côté du leur et qu'ils se portaient à merveilles.

- En tout cas, reprit Ron, il va falloir que je...

Harry le regardait parler lorsqu'il vit que le visage de son meilleur ami avait totalement changé d'expression. Il avait des yeux grands ouverts et un regard ébahi. Il s'arrêta à son tour et regarda dans la même direction.  
L'endroit où ils se trouvaient ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il en gardait comme souvenir. Là où, avant, la terre était retournée, il y poussait maintenant un gazon épais et touffu. On ne voyait plus de petits gnomes courir un peu partout et il y avait même un petit massif de roses. Hermione se tenait au milieu et regardait les garçons avec un air amusé.

- Hermione... c'est magnifique ! Lui dit Harry.

- Merci, répondit-elle, essayant de ne pas paraître trop satisfaite d'elle-même. J'ai vu Mrs Weasley qui regardait un jardin à peu près pareil dans la rubrique «Sorts d'extérieurs» de Sorcière-Hebdo. Alors, j'ai pensé que ça lui plairait comme cadeau.

Ron qui s'était contenté, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, d'admirer le travail d'Hermione, prit la parole.

- Pourquoi «comme cadeau ?»

- Et bien, disons pour la remercier d'accueillir mes parents pour l'instant.

Ron s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa.  
Harry fut surpris de la réaction de Ron, lui qui semblait le matin même ne pas savoir qu'il sortait avec Hermione, semblait pourtant parfaitement dans son élément. Il pouffa de rire silencieusement et se contenta de regarder ailleurs pendants ces quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent interminables.

Hermione semblait aux anges ce soir là, tandis que Mrs Weasley ne cessait de la vanter,elle et le splendide cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert, à quiconque lui adressait la parole.

Harry, quand à lui, décida de monter directement après le repas.  
Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et relut la lettre qu'il avait reçue un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Comment la personne qui avait écrit ces lettres pouvait-elle en savoir autant ? Il s'abandonna à ses réflexions avant de s'endormir sous le poids de la fatigue et de son copieux repas.

Cette nuit là, Harry dormit paisiblement, d'un sommeil sans rêve. Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps, songea-t-il le lendemain au réveil. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure. Il était encore tôt, il regarda en direction de la fenêtre et s'aperçut que quelques rayons de soleil filtraient déjà à travers les rideaux. Bien qu'il aurait volontiers passé une heure de plus bien au chaud dans son lit, il se leva en évitant soigneusement de réveiller Ron. Il commença à s'habiller, prit ses lunettes et sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et descendit.  
A peine avait-il descendu quelques marches, qu'il entendit des voix s'élever de la cuisine des Weasley. Il continua à descendre, mais se stoppa lorsqu'il vit qui était là.

- Harry !

Mrs Weasley le regarda quelques secondes puis se tourna à nouveau vers les autres personnes présentes, parmi lesquelles se trouvaient Kingsley et un autre, que Harry reconnut comme étant Dawlish, un auror du ministère. Avec eux se tenaient trois autres sorciers à l'aspect plutôt strict, qui dévisageaient le nouveau venu de façon peu accommodante.

- Bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour M. le m...

Voyant le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Kingsley et son regard amusé, il reprit de manière un peu hésitante :

- ... Kingsley.

Celui-ci s'avança vers lui et lui tendit une main que Harry s'empressa de serrer sous l'œil manifestement outré des autres sorciers présents. Le plus petit d'entre eux sembla vouloir prendre la parole mais se tut lorsqu'il vit le regard de Kingsley.

En le voyant de plus près, Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air épuisé; de grandes cernes se dessinaient sous chacun de ses yeux et son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Pourrez-vous transmettre mon message à Arthur ? Reprit Kingsley de sa voix grave et profonde. Il est important qu'il l'ai le plus vite possible.

- Aucun problème, je le lui dirais lorsqu'il rentrera. Voulez-vous rester manger ou boire quelque chose ? dit-elle en s'adressant à l'ensemble des sorciers présents.

- Non merci, vraiment Molly. Je pense que nous avons déjà assez abusé de votre hospitalité. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, et j'ai encore des affaires urgentes à traiter au ministère.

- Oh mais voyons Kingsley vous ne dérangez pas du tout !

- Mais si, mais si... bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait en tout cas. Bon et bien allons-y. A bientôt et encore merci.

Et en un tour de cape il avait disparu, emportant avec lui Dawlish et les trois autres.

- Tu veux un petit-déjeuner Harry chéri ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Euh... non merci, pas pour l'instant. Je... j'ai une chose à faire avant.

Elle se détourna de ses fourneaux et fixa Harry, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. Un long silence s'installa, ponctué de temps à autres par le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient dans l'évier.

- D'accord, finit-elle par répondre. J'attendrais que Ron se lève pour le préparer. Il dort encore je suppose ?

- Oui, je pense.

Avant que Mrs Weasley ne lui pose d'autres questions, il se dirigea vers le salon et s'installa à un petit bureau qui avait été placé là provisoirement, le temps que la chambre de Percy serait occupé par les parents d'Hermione. Il prit un parchemin vierge et une plume puis commença à écrire :  
_  
Ginny, ... _

Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda le mot qu'il venait d'écrire. Il n'avait aucun sens. Il prit le morceau de parchemin, le chiffona et le jeta au bord du feu, dont les flammes dansaient encore depuis la veille.

Comment pourrait-il lui demander si tout allait bien ? Lui parler normalement après tout ce qui était arrivé durant ces derniers mois.

Il resta un moment assis sur la chaise, sentant les premiers rayons d'un soleil timide lui caresser la nuque avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Harry parcourait l'allée, ses pensées tournoyant dans sa tête. Qu'allaient-ils faire cette année ? Parviendraient-ils, lui, Hermione et la famille Weasley, à reprendre le cours d'une vie normale? Alors qu'il s'apprétait à s'engouffrer dans un petit chemin adjacent, il remarqua quelque chose qui bougeait près des buissons au bout du jardin. Harry se détourna de sa trajectoire et alla à la rencontre de ce mystérieux bruit. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort à n'importe quel instant, lorsqu'un "crac" sonore se fit entendre. Trois silhouettes sortirent du buisson. Instinctivement Harry s'apprêta à jeter un sortilège, lorsque la voix de quelqu'un d'autre rententit.

- Harry! Non!

Mrs Weasley accourait vers lui tandis que les silhouettes avançaient en sa direction. Elles étaient arrivées à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'il reconnut les deux parents d'Hermione, accompagnés d'un sorcier du Mnistère dont Harry se doutait qu'il devait être le fameux Perkins, dont leur avait un jour parlé Mr Weasley.

- Oh! Bonjour, excusez-moi. Je ne vous avais... commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mrs Granger le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci ! Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait !

- Je...

- Maman ! Papa ! cria derrière lui une voix familière.

Hermione vint se jeter dans les bras de ses parents sous l'oeil attendri de Harry, jamais il ne connaitrait ça, songea t-il, le bonheur de retrouver ses parents et de pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras comme le faisait sa meilleure amie. Tout cela lui était impossible. Alors qu'il assistait à cette scène, Ron s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'a la porte de la maison. Il allait lui demander pourquoi lorsque Ron se retourna, il avait les yeux légèrement embués et tentait en vain en le cacher mais prit quand même la parole d'une voie tremblante.

- On a reçu des lettres, dit-il.

- "ON" a reçu ?

- Toi, moi et Hermione... Mais tu en as reçu une à part, tiens.

Harry lâcha un faible merci et prit l'enveloppe, ne reconnaissant que trop son allure. Il en sortit un bout de parchemin identique à celui reçu la ce qui était présent à ce moment lui parut comme lointain, il entendit Ron appeler Hermione comme si son meilleur ami l'avait murmuré.  
Trois mots y étaient écrits:

_**  
Ta fin approche**_

Il chiffonna le parchemin ainsi que l'envellope et les glissa dans sa poche de jean avant qu'Hermione ne les voient. Il ne voulait pas gâcher une si belle journée, mais continuerait à en chercher l'auteur plus tard.  
Sa meilleure amie venait d'arriver lorque Ron sortit deux enveloppes de sa poche et en tendit une à Harry. A peine l'avait-il dans ses mains qu'il reconnut, même à la faible clarté des premiers rayons du soleil, l'insigne de Poudlard. Harry ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir soigneusement comme il faisait chaque année, il déchira le papier qui retenait la lettre et la tira hors des "vestiges" de l'enveloppe.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

Je vous informe que, votre année précédente ayant été perturbée,  
vous êtes invité à retourner à Poudlard pour votre année d'ASPIC.  
Si vous acceptez de poursuivre vos études, vous trouverez ci-joint un  
morceau de parchemin à me renvoyer au plus tôt, afin que je puisse  
vous envoyer la liste des livres et matériaux scolaires dont  
vous aurez besoin cette année.  
En espérant vous revoir très bientôt.  
Salutations

Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice

Revenir à Poudlard ?  
McGonagall avait raison, ils n'avaient toujours pas leurs ASPICS, et sans ASPICS Harry ne pourrait pas passer le concours d'entrée à la formation d'auror.

Attendant la réaction des deux autres, il leva légèrement la tête du parchemin, tandis que son regard passait sur ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione était encore en train de lire mais on pouvait voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage au fil de sa lecture alors que Ron lui restait impassible.

- Vous avez vu ça ?

- Oui, répondirent Ron et Harry en choeur.

- Alors ? risqua Hermione.

Elle devait se douter que eux non plus ne savaient pas encore car elle les regardait méfiante.

- Moi, j'y retourne, Dit-simplement Harry.

Surpris que ces mots soient sortis de sa bouche, il tourna les talons et marcha droit vers le Terrier, il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans la chambre de Ron. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir, il s'allongea sur le lit et contempla le plafond.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il n'était même pas encore sûr de sa réponse mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Comment allait-il pouvoir retourner à Poudlard après ce qui s'était déroulé là-bas? Chaque endroit, chaque pièce du château contenait un souvenir de la guerre, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait son diplôme et la perspective de retrouver certains de ses anciens amis lui fit oublier quelque peu ses autres arguments. De plus il pourrait enfin clarifier sa relation avec Ginny mais malgré cela il y pensait toujours, son esprit devenait de plus en plus brumeux à force que s'accumulaient la tristesse, la joie, la peur et les différents souvenirs des mois précédents. Pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, il revit des images atroces défiler devant ses yeux, il essayait de s'échapper mais n'y arrivait pas, à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans l'obscurité il sentait une main lui enserrer les entrailles.

- Harry ? Harry réveilles-toi !

Il fut tiré de son cauchemar par une Hermione qui semblait au bord de la crise de panique, de petites larmes tombaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle essayait de se tourner pour ne pas le montrer à Harry. Bien qu'il se sentait légèrement fiévreux et passablement retourné, Hermione le préoccupait. Elle s'était approché de la fenêre et regardait au-dehors.

- Encore l'un de ces rêves ? demanda t-elle, toujours dos à lui.

- Encore ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Il prit un air faussement étonné mais cela semblait peine perdue.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois, Ron m'a dit qu'il...

Il ne put entendre le reste de sa phrase car le son de sa voix était couvert par ce qui ressemblait à des sanglots étouffés.

- Hermione ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Ele tenta de se calmer, puis quelques minutes plus tard se tourna vers Harry. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et son teint légèrement rosé mais elle se retint de pleurer.

- Nous ne serons que deux cette année à Poudlard, murmura t-elle la tête baissée.

Il mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire.  
Une année à Poudlard sans Ron ? C'était tout simplement... impossible, il devait avoir mal compris.  
Il tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir détacher son regard de la fenêtre.

- Mais... enfin, pourquoi? dit-il, sans même en prendre conscience.

- Je... je... ne sais pas ! Il m'a... juste dit qu'il ne pouvait plus...

Harry ne l'avait vu aussi desespérée que lorsque Ron s'était un jour enfui, lors de leur voyage contre Voldemort mais jamais il n'aurait pensé la revoir ainsi. Alors qu'il essayait d'assimiler ce fait, Hermione se tourna vers lui dans un profond silence que seul le chant des oiseaux au loin perturbait.

- S'il n'y retourne pas, ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant, lâcha t-elle à nouveau, d'une voix a peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Harry...

Devinant qu'elle tentait de refouler ses larmes, il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de l'aider à éloigner sa tristesse.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se détacha de Harry tout en prenant soin de ne pas montrer son visage et partit vers la porte de la chambre, elle était restée parfaitement silencieuse mais lorque la porte se referma sur un "merci", il comprit qu'elle allait probablement s'isoler un bon moment dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il descendit, un peu plus tard, il trouva le plus jeune des fils Weasley assis dans un fauteuil, dos à lui, personne d'autre aux environs.

- Ron... ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Ron !

- QUOI... ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ma baguette ! Où elle est....

Un franc éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres de Harry alors que son ami se retournait, rouge pivoine, se rendant compte du comique de la situation.

- C'est pas marrant Harry ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

- Hum... ouais, désolé.

Tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre contenance, Ron se tourna vers lui.

- Elle m'en veux ? demanda t-il d'un ton coupable.

- Je pense, oui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? C'est vrai ! Toi, Harry, tu vas continuer tes ASPICS et devenir un grand Auror - quoique même sans tes ASPICS tu pourrais y arriver. Hermione, elle, fera aussi une grande carrière. Mais moi...

Ron avait l'air abbattu, cette même attitude qu'il aurait eu un an auparavant si on lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait toute une année de cours exclusivement avec Rogue. Cette pensée le fit sourire mais malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'abandon de son ami pour l'année de cours qui allait suivre.

- ARRÊTES ! Tu sais très bien que tu pourrais y arriver ! Nombre d'aurors n'ont pas fait la moitié de ce que tu as accompli pendant la guerre et passer tes ASPICS pourrait t'aider. Je penses que tu essayes juste de te trouver des excuses Ron !

Il s'attendait à tout: une crise de rage, des coups... mais certainement pas à voir son meilleur ami s'affaisser encore plus sur le fauteuil où il était assis.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? demanda t-il, un voile de tristesse dans la voix.

- Parfaitement !

- Je dois réfléchir...

Sans prévenir, Ron se leva et partit en direction du jardin, laissant le Survivant seul.

Harry s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé comme ça mais il ne voulait pas laisser Ron faire un choix qu'il pourrait regretter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et puis,  
Hermione avait raison... Une année à Poudlard sans Ron, ce ne serait pas pareil...


End file.
